1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldaway panel display on a chair, and particularly to a device of panel display, which is extended out easily while using the panel display and it is convenient to be folded while the panel display is not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
The panel display is widely used on an electronic product such as computer, television, VCD, DVD, etc. as an output device of videos.
The panel display has been kept to improve the function thereof since it was developed. According to the application of the panel display nowadays, it is not necessary to place the panel display beside a main frame as an output device any more. That is, the panel display can be placed away from the main frame, for instance, a television, and a monitor used in a satellite voyage guide system are arranged in this way.
Moreover, the panel display is getting popular in our daily life. Because it is not required for the panel display to be mounted at a specific location, it is much convenient for us to use the panel display at various places as desired.
In addition to the handiness while using the panel display, whether it is possible to be folded for storage or not is another factor has to be considered. Especially, more periphery devices are used, narrower active area becomes under a limited living space. A foldaway type of panel display is a subject worth us to think of and to pay attention to.
Based on the activities of our daily life and habitual customs, usually we spend one third of time in a day to sleep on a bed and probably spend most rest of the time sitting on a chair. Of course, the so-called chair includes the chair at home, in a classroom, in a car, or in an airplane, and etc. Thus, if the panel display can be attached to a chair, the handiness can be enhanced greatly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldaway panel display on a chair, with which the display is easy to be extended out while in use and it is convenient to be folded while not in use.